Revelations of the Heart
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: Bone Cold had a secret friend once. When he was Eight years old. Her name was Luna Pandora, the successor of Lady Bellatrixia Pandora. High Voodoo Priestess of Planet Earth. Luna and Bone Cold helped eachother preserve their last remaining strand of sanity and Innocence they had left. Twenty years later she finds him again battling Kid Muscle. "Oh Bone...what have you done now?"
1. Childhood Memories

The dark and damp training room or dungeon as you may call it was where Bone Cold spent most of his life in, heck; he even sometimes sleeps in there. But every week, his ruthless father Skullduggery leaves to join his comrades in their professional wrestler adventures. Leaving Bone Cold an afternoon of freedom.

Unfortunately there is no escape from his 'home' all sides have tall fences made out of barbed wired and metal bars, making it impossible for him to escape at such a young age. Still, he had sunshine and the lush green landscape outside his walls to gaze upon and retreat to his last bit of childish nature.

He sat near a particular metal wall and looked out upon the bushes and trees, sitting crossed legged on the dry grass he fiddled with the bone on his forearm, waiting for his one true friend to arrive as was promised to him.

He remembered when they first met; the stranger was lost and stumbled on his home to find him lying on the grass, weeping over his latest beating. Bone cold had never seen someone so openly concerned for him, so willing to help him even if they could not reach. Instead they talked and laughed. His new friend returning his last bit of childhood to him. Eventually with his chojin strength, Bone cold dug a secret tunnel big enough for only his companion to fit through, unfortunately he was forever growing and his father would catch him in five seconds flat if he ever tried to escape.

At least he was not alone in the torment of childhood

A rustling in the dark green bushes caught his attention, rushing to his feet; he grabbed the bars of the fence – ever mindful of the wire –as a dark figure stepped into the light.

A plain black dress with red ribbons with matching shoes caught his attention, knee high red socks with black gloves and a silver ring with a symbol glinted in the sunlight. A necklace with a star symbol matched the one on her kerchief in her long and curly pale blonde hair with bright red ends on each curl. Two large purple eyes gleamed cutely behind short bangs; a large silver necklace with a strange symbol rested on her neck completed the image.

"Hi Bone!"

Came a high pitched, soft-spoken voice.

"H-Hi Luna…"

He stuttered a little as she came towards him, his voice not yet broken. Hey, we are both only eight! Well, actually Luna only just turned seven; he was eight a few months ago. She brought him a little cake for his birthday which he was forever grateful because his entire dear old 'papa' gave him was pain and suffering.

"Can I come in?"

She asked, he nodded and motioned to the hidden hole, clambering through, she reached the other side of the fence. Standing in front of her friend she noticed how unnatural y tall he was for a kid.

"Bone cold…Why are you so tall?!" She asked quietly in awe, blinking up at him with her large purple eyes. She was quite petite and thin for a seven-year old, but only reached Bone's shoulder…just.

He rubbed his forearm awkwardly as he looked down at her.

"Um….must be a choujin thing…"

She giggled as they took a seat on the grass. Taking in the sun. Eventually Luna reached out and patted Bone colds leg.

"Tag! Your it!"

She jumped up and hopped away excitedly. Bone cold grinned and gave chase. He loved playing this game with Luna, She always made it interesting. Pulling up obstacles, Teleporting. Once she even threw flowers at him!

They laughed as they played in the sunshine where it was at peace.

-] Later on -]

"Do you wanna see a magic trick? I have been practicing for a long time now!"

He blinked at her in amusement as he nodded his head, she always liked to show him all the little things to him, and he liked her that way.

Standing, she spread her gloved hand around the small stretch of land confined within the metal cage.

"Look at your grass compared to the others outside!"

The grass beneath them was greyish and dry and well…dead compared to the bright lush grass shimmering in the sunshine.

"What of it?" Bone asked.

"Watch"

She took a few steps back and sat cross-legged on the ground, arms spread wide her face scrunched up in concentration, screwing her eyes shut, her showing bits of leg and arms showed glowing yellow symbols on them, her ring and necklace glowing with her. Slowly, her whole body lifted off the ground as a cool breeze suddenly rushed through the air.

Bone cold watched in amazement as the land around him changed. Grass grew green and silky, flowers popping up in all different colours around the garden. Her eyes opened up to be a bright white light, she threw her arms skyward, giving a small cry of power as thick vines shot up from the ground and tangled themselves into the metal fences, white roses popping up all along the growing plant, giving the whole place a somewhat magical look.

She slowly powered down as the light faded and she returned to her original state, slumping to the floor. Bone got up and ran to her side, gently rubbing her shoulder, tilting her small head in his large hands, resting her on his lap. Her big eyes fluttered open as she smiled up at him. Sitting up, Bone gasped and looked around his transformed garden.

The perfect place to play.

"Are you okay Luna?" He asked a little worriedly

"Yeah, this spell takes a little out of me, but it's my best one yet! Lesson 23: Nature is your ally, gain its trust and use it to your will."

Her smile faded at those words while tears sprang to her eyes, Bone cold took her shoulder and tilted her head back, wincing at the liquid pouring down her face.

"What's the matter Luna?"

She sniffled as he wiped her tears away, pulling her in a somewhat warm embrace, she clutched him tightly, his bony features hard on her warm body. Pulling away she gave a weak smile in thanks, sighing, she decided to tell her story.

"I...I'm sorry Bone cold….you see, I just finished my training session before I came to find you, mother tormented my for hours, making me repeat this spell over and over again until I could barely walk. Still, she screamed at me to keep pushing…and…and…I-I Just lost control-!"

She broke down into tears, weeping In Bone's arms, He felt for her as he hugged her tightly, and he thought he had it bad, he could only imagine what she'd been through.

Luna belongs to a Voodoo family, like he belongs to a Choujin family. While Bon cold gets his suffering physically and mentally every day of his life. Luna gets drained of her energy, her very soul tortured by all kinds of ghastly spells her mother inflicts to 'train' her. Either way, both their lives are not easy.

"Calm down Luna, I'm here to protect you now. What happened next?"

Luna sniffed and looked into his eyes with great fear. Fear Bone Cold hoped to never see in his best friends eyes again.

"I…I…."

"What Luna? You can tell me!"

"Well, it's considered to be a family trait, when we reach a certain point, a great burst of magical energy bursts from us, and it destroys everything in its path…literally! Bone…I nearly killed my Momma! I didn't mean to! But she punished me anyway!"

She shrunk in his arms out of fear, Bone cold held her tightly, not willing to let go.

- (-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0- )-

Skullduggery clambered up the steps of his house, returning a little early from his work, passing a window, he did a double-take on what he saw.

His Son, Bone Cold –training to be the most emotionless and ruthless chojin fighter- was sitting on a pretty grassy area holding some crying voodoo girl in his arms. Spotting the symbol marking the kerchief on the girls head.

Stomping angrily to the phone, he dialled a number and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?"

Answered an aged female voice, full of malice and darkness.

"Lady Pandora."

A chuckle on the other end of the line

"Ah! Skullduggery! Hmn, nice to hear from you again…What do you seek hm?"

"Do you know where your blasted daughter is RIGHT NOW?!"

He screamed down the phone, growing impatient and angry at the silence at the other end of the phone for what felt like a few minutes. Eventually, Lady Pandora came back on with a wary and guarded voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she is corrupting my Son as we speak in my OWN GARDEN! Kindly get over here and TAKE CONTROL of YOUR OFFSPRING! I am TRYING to Shape Bone Cold into the perfect fighting machine! Your daughter is giving him MERCY…"

He was very, VERY angry now. Bone cold will be punished for this. He will pay indeed.

"Very well, Skull, I shall be right over."

In a flash the line went dead and a swirling red portal opened up and out stepped a tall, thin figure.

"Greetings Skullduggery, I see you haven't changed a bit."

A voice sneered at him.

"Likewise, Witch."

Her laugh was screeching and terrible behind the black veil over the Lady Pandora's face. A Silk Black dress with a white corset and gloved, Longs beads of Gold hung from the seams and thick Golden Bracelets clinked gently. A large hat with a see through veil covered the Lady's features.

"Unlike you, I inflict more….motivation into my child for the family business. She is an only child whose father is long dead. She will grow to be my successor and All powerful in the Magic realm."

Skullduggery stifled a fake yawn.

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep that fantasy of your AWAY from me and get your Damn kid away from my Son!"

"…."

Silently they both headed for the Garden

- (-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0- )-

Luna giggled as she watched a pretty blue butterfly flutter about all over Bone Cold's pale grey skin. It gently landed on his nose, causing him great discomfort. At her giggles he blushed a little before blowing on it; it disappeared amongst the flowers once more.

"What do you want to be when your'e older?"

Bone cold blinked at the question. He never really thought of it until now. Decisions decisions.

"Um…I have never really thought of my future…"

Luna tilted her head before giving a bright eyed smile to him.

"What do you like to do?"

Bone cold actually thought about this. Rubbing his chin in consideration.

"Well….I do like to…Draw…"

He looked to the floor, uneasy about his 'wimpy' confession. He perked up when a sound of enthusiastic approval spilled from Luna's lips.

"Wow! You must be very good! You could be an artist when your older maybe…"

"Doubtful. My father would beat me til Im dead"

They fell silent after his comment. Deciding to break the ice, Bone hesitantly askes.

"So…What do you want to do that your mother does not?"

Luna took no time to think about this one. It was obvious that she has been pondering this for a while now.

"I want to sing"

"Really?" He said in a state of slight awe. He had heard her sing once, when he was recovering from a particular painful beating. It was very beautiful.

"Yeah! My mother wants me to become this twited and evil voodoo priestess, like her. But I want to sing….But I don't know if im any good…"

Bone cold patted her shoulder.

"You are a very good singer, you'll do fine"

They both smiled as they relaxed in the peaceful garden.

Suddenly, two dark shadows fell across the two. They both gasped and leapt to their feet at the sight of their parent. They had been discovered.

Bone cold unconsciously pulled Luna behind him.

"What is the meaning of this Insolence Luna?"

Lady Pandora demanded.

"Uh...W-well…I..."

"Nevermind! You, Luna Pandora, are coming back home for punishment…A trip to the Venus Trap perhaps?"

"No! Please!" She squealed and cowered behind Bone cold.

Skullduggery yanked Bone cold to the ground and bound his wrists.

"You're in for series punishment. No food or water for four days straight! And I will be beating you with all the dirty tricks in the book. You brought this on yourself Bone."

He began dragging Him away by the ankles while Luna was grabbed by Lady Pandora.

"Bone! No!"

Luna cried out as an electric shock tore through her, leaving her slumping to the ground Unconscious.

A red portal opened and Lady Pandora began dragging Luna through.

"Luna! Nooooo!"

Bone Cold Screamed after her as he was dragged down to the dungeons to be tortured and punished brutally for several days more than what Skull said he would do.

Afterwards, Skull made sure to chain Bone Cold in the house and never let him escape to the outside world.

He then over the years began to mold Bone Cold into this hateful, ruthless choujin. Stripping him of the last remaining part of him that Luna returned, turning him into an insane monster of a man.

He spent long nights screaming in pain and despair over the loss of freedom, light and gentleness. His last remaining hold of sanity broke one night. And he eventually became Lone Bone Cold. The devil choujin mercenary.

Bone cold never saw Luna Pandora again.

- (-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0- )-

*PRESENT DAY*

Bone Cold cried out in pain as he was crushed by Kid Muscle's 'Muscle Millennium' Looking out to the crowd he spotted his treacherous father, meat and the rest of those pathetic fans.

He heard Kid Muscle clamber up the stairs to reach his lantern.

Like Hell that's going to happen!

"Not...Done…Yet!"

He said, voice muffled against the ropes.

Bone Cold struggled in the ropes, with a loud snap his dagger fist broke off leaving him with only one hand! He gasped and fell limp, passed out from the pain.

Kid Muscle cheered with the fans over the victory of winning the match, a little confused when his third flame did not light.

Suddenly everyone gasped as Bone cold began to fall! Terry Kenyon made the catch but Bone just bounced out of his arms and who caught him? None other than his father Skullduggery!

For the next few minutes it was nothing but family drama as Doc and Mac put it.

It came to the conclusion that Skullduggery has seen the error of his ways but his son will never forgive him. How could he? With everything that he put him through? No, it just doesn't work like that.

With a few final words to Kid Muscle he retreated back to cell block D. Before he reached the gates where the guards were waiting something moved out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as he came to a standstill.

"Was that….?"

He whipped around, searching through the crowd.

"….No….It couldn't be her…."

The guards grabbed his shoulder and he was lead into the prison block once more.

- (-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0- )-

As the team headed out the gates of the small arena Checkmate bumped into a small figure, who cursed while stumbling a little.

"Apologies miss, I did not see thou in thy path"

The figure looked up, showing pale red ended blonde curls and sharp purple eyes behind the black robes covering her whole body.

"It's okay sir"

Checkmate nodded and returned to his friends.

She turned back to the arena, catching a glimpse of Bone Cold disappearing to the prison block. Sighing, she put a hand to her cheek in worry.

"Oh Bone cold, what have you done now?"

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**A little fiction I've been working on! Yes it's about Bone Cold. But come on! He's SO CUTE! ^.^ AND he has got little attention. He's only been in two episodes! He had a tragic life story too! Anyways comments are always welcome and if you have any suggestions please do tell! Please, no flamers or inappropriate comments! Bone Cold belongs to whoever made Ultimate Muscle and Luna Pandora Belongs to Me! ^.^**_

_**You can check out the art for this fiction on the Deviantart Link on my Bi page! **___

_**Until Next time!**_


	2. Reuniting Spirit

She crept through the halls, avoiding the guards and camera's she came to a stop outside of the massive heavy gate that lead down to the prison blocks. Stepping up to the guard her eyes glowed as she touched his forehead before the guard could react.

"You will take me down to cell block D, I am an authorised visitor, allowed access without escort. Do you understand?"

The guards eyes clouded over as he succumbed to the obey illusion spell.

"I…Understand…"

She took her hand away and smirked behind her hood as the guard turned and opened the gates, stepping on to the waiting platform, she and the guard lowered down deep into the prison as the heavy gates shut behind them. She glanced at all the cells they passed by. Mostly an all men prison but the little women in here could barely be classed as a 'women'. Some screamed at her, some reached their hands through the bars in silent desperation others shouted lewd comments at her.

She and the guard entered another three sections of heavy metal seals, each growing larger, heavier and less breachable with each passing one. Eventually, they came to the door that they were looking for, as the guard went over to type in the security code, the other studied the massive door.

About 10ft 5. Very thick, lots of high tech locks and valves. An electric current and built in heavy-duty tranquilizer guns. Above the door was painted in black block capitals 'Cell Block D' below was a sign in yellow with more black printed.

'Warning. Unstable and dangerous criminal's contained.' And below that sign was written in what looked like blood was: 'Do not go in here if you want to Live!'

Her eyes widened a little when she noticed how much blood was stained around the door. The guard pressed a button and the door opened to reveal several cells and another doorless room that appeared to be the 'dining hall'. Some were already in there and some were quietly in their cell. Making no noise but watching the all the same. The guard shook in fright even under her spell.

He came to a stop outside once cell, nodded at her as she sent him back, making sure the spell would wear off leaving him with no memory. Peering inside, she spotted a dark shaped in the corner. Opening the broken and rusted cell door she knew it was him as soon as she caught site on his familiar green Head gear.

"What do you want?"

He snapped in the darkness, not bothering to turn around. She chuckled and smirked a little.

"Really Bone Cold, after all these years have you forgotton already?"

The dark figure on the floor stiffened, whipping round to find her in his doorway. The same figure he thought he saw earlier.

"…Who are you?..."

She chuckled again, pulling back her black hood to reveal her blond red ended curls and big purple eyes, with that same smile that Bone cold knew too well.

"Luna!"

She nodded.

"No time no see eh? I can see you have your life sorted already."

"Bone cold stood there, disbelieving as his long lost friend was right infront of him."

"I thought you were either dead or was far away…I haven't thought about you In a long, long time…."

"Aw, how sweet! I didn't know where you were until I caught word of a match between Kid Muscle and one called Lone Bone Cold. So, I came to see your match. Very entertaining and dramatic, You have always had a knack for making things interesting."

Bone nodded his head in agreement, rubbing his repaired and reattached hand unconsciously.

"I lost"

He whispered, Hanging his head in shame. He slumped down on his prison bed, arms resting on his knees, Luna stepped forward and gently grasped his chin with a small soft hand. She smiled as he met her gaze.

"What did you learn from it?" She asked softly

"I learned who my true family is, I have remembered the true meaning of friendship –the one we used to have- and the fact that I can never forgive my father ever!"

Luna nodded her head in understanding, he looked up at her, question in his visible eye. Slowly, he sat next to him, growing confident despite his massive size that dwarfed hers.

"You know my life story, tell me about yours Luna, it would only be fair…"

She looked at him, slowly agreeing as she fixed her gaze to her hands.

"Very well, after we were separated my mother took me to the Venus trap just like she said she would. The Venus trap is a gigantic Venus fly trap plant but influenced with magical properties. My mother's special torture device just for me. She left me there to defend myself as it swallowed me whole and trapped me in its poison gas chamber. What its poison does is create antagonising pain and temporarily paralysation. Also giving you dillusions of your worst fears. I was stuck there for an entire day. She then freed me and trained me harder than ever before. Eventually, at the ripe age on fourteen, I just…snapped. You know my special ability when I reach a certain peak of energy level?"

Bone Cold nodded his head as he remembered the day in the gardens when she told him one of her many tales of her life.

"I used it. On purpose. Aimed directly at my mother. At the time It felt good to see nothing but a pile of skin and ashes, her blood staining the walls. I Packed up everything I would every need and set fire to what was once my home. I've always hated that place. I regretted killing my mother a little bit later on when I got lost for a few days. Not sure what I should do next. That regret went out the window when I met Marigold. Marigold is a CEO in the music industry. I turned fifteen at the time, for the next year she helped me gain a stable career as a singer. For the next ten years I made money from my music and other things."

Bone cold narrowed his gaze.

"What other things?"

Luna pulled her thin eyebrows together.

"There's something's that will never go away. My mother seemed to give me one last curse before her death. I have this….hunger inside me that would not be satisfied until I do my deals. See, the members of Voodoo have a great weakness. Deals, we crave it. Use our dark magic to sell their souls to ourselves and drain them of their power. We…feed off of them if you like. Something I discovered at seventeen. And so I gained a reputation as 'The Pandora Witch' wanted by the authority's and a favourite amongst powerful figures who want vengeance against those they hate. If they catch me I will most likely end up in a place like this one. My great grandfather was a Choujin so I guess that's why my powers were stronger than my mothers. So here I am, having found you once more Bone cold."

She grew silent, smiling at him as he processed her story.

"And I thought I had it bad, I am glad to see you again Luna but you must go, You could be caught!"

Luna chuckled and shook her head, hugging his arm tightly.

"Still have the same little traits, Forever worried for the ones you know."

Bone cold slid off the bed and onto his knees, facing Luna and wrapping his muscular arms around her thin waist, burying his head in her stomach.

"Miss you"

He said, voice muffled, She sighed and hugged his head.

"Miss you too"

-(-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-)-

"Augh…my head…"

The guard came to and rubbed his head in pain outside of Cell Block D.

"Whuh?! How did I get here?..."

Two more guards came up beside him and helped him to his feet.

"So who was she?"

One asked. The guard just blinked at him. Rolling his eyes he repeated the question.

"The lady you lead down to Cell Block D!"

The guard looked confused until he recalled a few scraps of memory.

"Wait a minute! I was….Oh I don't know, she wore these strange symbol and mumbled these strange voodoo words and then…"

He stopped short in horror, the other two guards looked at eachother in worry.

"What? What?"

"She asked me to take her down to Cell Block D and I…did it…Like I was put under a spell…"

The guard who was silent put on a thoughtful expression.

"Well, the Pandora Witch was reported being spotted at the nearby town, and at the match today. Mabye she went in to get something from someone within."

"Or get someone out, come one, lets gather up a squad and catch this Witch"

The other two saluted and hurried off, the remaining one checking the cameras that still work in there, Out of the corner of one he spotted Bone cold, tightly hugging a figure is a Black robe.

"Gotcha"

-(O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-)-

"**INTUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! CELL BLOCK D! INTRUDER IN CELL BLOCK D!"**

**Luna and Bone looked up at the speaker outside his cell. Looking at Bone frantically, Luna opened her mouth but was cut across by Bone.**

"**You need to go. Now! Don't worry about me just GO!"**

**Luna stood and gave him one last hug before scurrying out the door, throwing her head over her shoulder she gave him a smile.**

"**I will come back to you!"**

**Bone cold nodded as she disappeared down the hallway.**

**He sat down as what just happened sunk in he slapped his forehead in frustration.**

"**Why does all this crap have to happen in ONE day!"**

**-(O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-)-**

**Luna raced down the halls, skidding and sliding to avoid the guards blocking the paths. She had little power left, drained from her usage to teleport here and the various guards she had to spellbound. Her eyes widened as she came to a stop infront of another dead end. Giving a startled gasp she turned to find a large group of guards blocking her in.**

"**Surrender. You have nowhere else to run to!"**

**Luna gritted her teeth in defiance.**

"**Like hell I don't!"**

**She threw herself at them, landing blow after blow, trying to clear a path to escape. Several went down but was replaced by more. She felt a sharp sting in her arm, plucking a red feather tranquilizer dart her eyes widened as she stumbled to the floor, landing hard on her knees. The guards picked her up and began dragging her away, the guard who she recently worked her magic on tilted her head up. Smirking in triumph.**

"**Any last words?"**

**She spat at him, sneering at the guard as she mustered up the last but of strength she had left, staring at his dead in the eyes she whispered.**

"**Screw…You …you gullible…twit!..Augh!..."**

**With an exauhsted gasp, she fainted unconscious. **

**The guard snapped his fingers.**

"**Put her in a pair of level 3 cuffs and bunk her. Get the prison council on the phone. Tell them we have The Pandora Witch waiting for trial.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Authors Note: Well, this is going well! This will probably end up a bit longer than I intend it to be! Oh yes, A few extra details about Bone Cold and Luna Pandora.**

**I have decided that Bone Cold will be 28 years old and Luna has just turned 27. Just over a years age difference! Shut it you who don't agree! .**

**Enjoy all who like this! **


	3. Sentenced to Destiny

Chapter 3: Sentenced to Destiny

"Order In the Court!"

The judge screamed, banging his hammer down on his desk. The courtroom was chaos, the jury stands were swearing and bellowing at the cloaked figure in chains, guards held them back as they clawed at the air towards the 'criminal'. Two heavily armed guards stood at attention on each side of the person in the middle of the room, hands and feet were bound with heavy chains, dwarfed by them and the guards. Looking up, bright purple eyes stared at the judge with calm patience. Eventually the jury grew silent and stared at the witch with malice and pure hate.

"Lady Luna K. Pandora, you are present at this court on the crime of bounty hunting, murder, torture, kidnap, robbery, witchcraft and illegal trading. Do you deny?"

Luna looked up, her pale blonde bangs sliding from her face, she was in her usual attire, black combat boots, black tights with a ripped red trimmed skirts. A red belt with a gold buckle had a large leather pouch attached; white shirt with a dark red waistcoat covered by her black ankle length robe (its more like a trench coat with a hood) with a silver string necklace with her family symbol resting on her chest. A large, black witch hat (which appeared out of nowhere) rested on her head with a red ribbon attached to a gold version of the symbol. Her standing out purple eyes were unblinking as she answered him in her soft, quiet voice.

"No, I do not deny, but I do not regret either"

This was answered by another bout of shouting and cussing but was put to rest by the judge, turning back to Luna, his eyes were cold and calculating.

"Will the representative of the Muscle league please stand"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall figure with a large silver mask and red eyes move from the stands, he sat in the witness box close to the judge who continued.

"We must come to a decision in where who is given the title the 'Pandora Witch' should be placed in maximum security like the prison on choujin Island where she has previously broken into for reasons unknown."

The jury stood, voicing their opinion.

"Put her with the devil Choujins!"

"Throw the death penalty!"

"Put her where she broke in!"

"Burn her at the stake!"

Luna rolled her eyes at the last statement, I mean really? The 'burn the witch at the stake' thing again? Whats next? Do they expect her to turn green and fly off on a broomstick?

The judge turned to the masked man in the witness box, the jury quietened down.

"Sir Robin Mask, representative of the Muscle League, if this witch is to be placed in a prison where Devil Choujins are put, we need the Leagues permission as by law.

"Due to the circumstances, her power and her name, the league did some digging and has discovered that she is the granddaughter of one called Maximus Pandora, a Devil Choujin, part of the original DNP. Therefore is automatically classed as a female Choujin which places her on Choujin Island prison block D"

Luna's eyes widened at this information, maybe she might see Bone Cold sooner that she thought.

The Judge nodded in agreement; finding no faults.

"All in favour of the decided sentence?"

The Jury chorused their agreement, Luna bowed her head in submission when the judge banged his hammer down in the final decision.

"Luna Pandora, you are hereby sentenced to life behind bars in cell block D. Cased closed."

The Jury cheered as Luna was lead away by the guards. Her face twisted in fury as something in her eyes disappeared at their cries. If they want a witch so badly, well they damn well have one.

Her eyes turned white and glowed as she muttered under her breath, grinning as the Jury began to cough and choke.

The Guards whipped round, giving Luna a full view of her handiwork.

The members of the Jury struggled to breath, tasting something vile in their throats, the whites of their eyes turned yellow and veins on their skin turned a disgusting brown-blue, white skin with red spots littered their faces. Hair began to fall out as they writhed and screamed in agony. A woman began to cry blood, screming a it burned and smoked agains her cheeks; a man threw up yellow liquid that was coated in cockroaches, the others began to do the same as the disgusting beasties began to crawl towards them, biting and tearing at their skin, the screams and cries began to draw silent as each was devoured by the cockroaches and beetles that covered the bodies.

The Judge sat on his desk, unable to move, he cried in shock as his hair grew grey, the skin wasting away showing bone and veins which burst and dripped with flowing blood that dribbled down the desk and onto the floor, his fingernails fell off, revealing blackened tips, he felt his eyeballs swell more and more until with a loud 'pop', they flew out of the sockets, bouncing among the silent bodies and the one which still writhed and screamed, th judge seemed to gain movement because he clutched his face, pain erupting from everywhere.

Luna tilted her head, deciding that enough was enough, she lifted a palm and twisted it.

The judges head seemed to violently turn with her hand, with a sickening crunch, his head turned right back and up, effectively breaking his neck. He slumped on his desk as his blood was drained dry .

Among the chaos Robin Mask silently stared at the witch, red eyes cold and forever blank. Luna just smiled sweetly and nodded her head at him in respect as the guards dragged her away. She spared him because he was a muscle leaguer, and if she killed him she would have an army of choujin out to kill her. That and he was worthy of life. Her powers were now drained completely and it would take at least three or four days till she was at full strength. She suddenly looked around as if for the first time, looking very confused which left the only survivor, Robin Mask in a state of shock, confusion and curiosity.

As she was lead back down to Cell block D she seemed to snap back to reality, her eyes became whole and her face twisted In horror as she realised what she had just done, it seems her others 'gift' had consumed her mind once more. A single tear slipped down her face as she thought of the undeserving crown that she had just tortured and murdered.

"What have I done?"

She whispered. Not noticing the massive vault-like door that had the distinctive capitol 'D'

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey Guys! Enjoying it so far? I think I have this thing Down! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, you can only do so much on a plane. I mean hey! It SUMMER! So, Suggestions and comments are always welcome, please let me know if something is not quite right in the chapter.**_

_**Oh, and by the way, Keep a look out for a new story that I will be producing called "Bullets To The Beat" Its another Ultimate Muscle fiction (a non slash/yaoi one!) But it will be a big story with a possible sequel unlike this one which I'm trying (but failing) to keep it short.**_

_**See Ya!**_


End file.
